Secret Life Of A Girl With Stage Fright
by YouProbablyShouldntveDoneThat
Summary: Everybody knows who CeCe Star is. But who's the girl behind the bleached blonde singer? Ally Dawson, that is. Only her friends Trish De La Rosa and Tess Johnson know. Austin doesn't even know! I don't own Austin & Ally or the song Fashion Is My Kryptonite. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

I'm in the practice room, writing a song with Austin. When I can, I'm texting Trish or Tess about MY song. Let me explain. I am Ally Dawson, you know that. But I'm also CeCe Star. Yes, that confident famous singer is me.

"Okay, so what about this?" I say, handing Austin a sheet of paper. He starts singing.

"When we up in the club, its easy to see that we've got style in our veins, cuz fashion's what we breathe..." He sings. That's my song! "Uh, Ally?" He says.

"Yeah?" I say nervously. That's my song, I gave him the wrong sheet!

"What's this?" He asks, holding up the sheet.

"It's just a random song." I say. "Here's yours." I hand him the right sheet.

"Thanks. But who's is this?" He holds up the sheet again.

"That's mine." I say. "To record for fun."

"Okay..." He says, clearly not convinced.

I sigh. "Can you come over later?" I ask. "I wanna show you something."

"Sure." He says.

More later! Sorry if it sucks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin's POV**

I'm going to Ally's. She has something to show me. I wonder if... no, can't be. I should knock.

"Hey Austin." Ally says.

"Hey Ally." I say, putting my hands in my pockets. "You wanted to show me something?"

"It's just a song." She says, somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh, that's fine." I say, kinda relieved.

"Come in." She says, stepping aside. I go in. We walk to her family room where there's a big piano.

"This is nice." I say.

"Thanks." She replies. She's being oddly formal today. We sit down and she gives me the lyrics. She plays the opening chords and I start to sing. After we're done I sit back.

"I like this." I say.

"Thanks." She says.

"Well, I have to go."I say. "I'm going to a concert tonight."

"Who's performing?" She asks.

"I'm opening, but the main singer is Cece Star!" I say excitedly. She's one of my favorites ever.

"Oh, that's.. nice." She says nervous-ishly.

"See ya later!" I say, and leave her house.

**Ally's POV**

I can't believe it! Why didn't Austin tell me earlier he was opening for Cece! Me! He doesn't know it's me though. I HAVE to tell him. But I can't. It's my lifelong secret. I'm still gonna perform tonight. But Austin can't find out. Not tonight. I head to my room to prepare.

-**LATER, AT CONCERT-**

**Ally's POV  
**

I'm walking to my dressing room when I hear a familiar voice.

"So where is she?" It's Austin! I have to go in my dressing room. I duck in just as he passes.

"She's in her dressing room, but she needs her privacy." The stage manager says. Thank goodness. I go inside and sit down.

"Okay, I survived that, but what now?" I say to myself. Then there's a knock.

"Hello?" It's Austin! Why is he here? He was told not to!

"Just a minute!" I scream. I need to change, fast. I pull a sparkly top over my head, put on my floral skirt, and pull on my boots. Finally I put my blonde wig on and open the door. "Hi." I say.

"Hey." He says, coming in. "I'm Austin."

"I'm Cece." I say.

"I know." He says. "I'm opening for you."

"Oh, so you're my opener!" I say.

"Uh, yeah." He says, awkwardly. That was NOT very good. He's gonna know it's me now.

"I have to... do something before I go on." I say, trying to get rid of him.

"Okay, see you later." He says, and leaves. I have to go see him perform. That's what I have to do.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Way That You Do or Words.

**Austin's POV**

I love being behind the stage curtains, waiting to go on. I love being actually out there, too, with the lights on me, only me... Oh no. I think I've caught Ally's stage fright! What if I mess up? What if I fall? What if I forget the lyrics to one of my own songs? What if... Oh no. What if I sound like a dolphin! I can't do this. And suddenly, I hear my name being called to go onstage.

"Everybody please welcome, Austin Moon!" And I'm stepping onstage. I can't believe how many people are out there! For CeCe. But they're gonna watch me first.

"Uh, hi. I'm uh.. I'm Austin, and I'm gonna sing some songs for you guys." I stutter. They start playing "The Way That You Do" and I start to sing.

"Sometimes it feels like you lost your swag, you got a kick-me sign covering the skills that you have, and it all looks wrong when you're looking down, you get dizzy doin 360's and you can't break out! Even when you feel like you ain't all that, just don't forget that I got your back now turn up the beat and bump that track, yeah!..." And I keep going and going and I realize I had nothing to be afraid of.

**Ally's POV**

I watched Austin perform, for real this time, and I couldn't believe how well he handled it! He rocked that stage! He's now coming off, sweaty and smiling.

"Hey, you rocked it out there!" I say.

"Thanks." He says. "Good luck."

"Thanks." I say, and go out there. Everybody starts screaming and chanting my name. "CeCe! CeCe! CeCe!" I love it.

"Hey everybody!" I shout. It's nice, being able to perform. "I have a new song for you all, I hope you like it." And my band starts playing the opening chords to my song "Words."

"What I heard, what you say, doesn't matter anymore

what you knew, what I knew, doesn't matter now therefore

cuz words just hurt

and your actions are the real pain

nothing you say will make it just go away, so leave before you drive me completely insane

Let's start all over so we don't have to know

each other's name, each other's story

it's the only thing you can do for me

let's start it new when you don't know what I do

hurry up and let's be through

don't want a thing from you

Oh, don't even have to say a word, no

don't even wanna hear a word

What you hide, I found out, plenty of things to say

what I heard, when you talk, silence in every way

cuz words just hurt, and your actions are the real pain

nothing you say will make it just go away, so leave before you drive me completely insane!

Let's start all over so we don't have to know

each other's name, each other's story

it's the only thing you can do for me

let's start it new when you don't know what I do

hurry up and let's be through

don't want a thing from you

oh, don't even have to say a word, no

don't even wanna hear a word." I pause for the instrumental, turn, and see Austin give me a thumbs-up. I smile.

"I hope you're feeling proud

my world's under a cloud

can't breathe inside this crowd

no words are said aloud

but you know I don't wanna see you around

and no, I don't wanna see you around!

Let's start all over so we don't have to know

each other's name, each other's story

it's the only thing you can do for me

let's start it clear when you just get to disappear

without you, I've nothing to fear

I just don't want you here

oh, hurry up and let's be through, just don't want a thing from you." I finish, and everybody screams and cheers.

**-LATER-**

**Austin's POV  
**

CeCe did great! I felt like her voice was kinda familiar though. I'm gonna go talk to her.

"CeCe?" I knock on her door. She opens it and I go in. "Hi." I say.

"Hi." She says. Even her talking voice sounds kinda familiar, I just can't place it! "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to congratulate you on your performance. You were amazing!" I say.

"It was nothing." She says, waving her hand. "Now, I need to go, so, goodbye." She says.

"Okay, bye." I say. She gets her jacket and leaves. I wait until she's gone, and duck in her dressing room. Small confession- I think I have a crush on her.

Credit to minnieami11 for crush idea:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Austin's POV**

She's so pretty, and so nice, and so talented. Maybe I should tell Ally about it. She knows how girls think, after all. I decide to text her.

(**Bold- Austin's texts,** _Italics, Ally's _texts)

**Hey Ally**

_Hi Austin  
_

**Wassup**_  
_

_I'm writing your next song, what about u_**  
**

**Just wanting 2 talk 2 u about something  
**

_Like what?  
_

**U know CeCe Star?  
**

_Yeah, who doesn't know her?_**  
**

**Idk. Anyway, I think I have a crush on her  
**

_What?!_

**What do u mean what?  
**

_I mean, why.. her?  
_

**She's pretty, and talented, and confident **

_I gtg bye  
_

**Oh, okay bye (**back to normal)

**Ally's POV**

HE HAS A CRUSH ON ME! SORT OF! Me but not really me. I'm hyperventilating. I think I'm gonna faint... I need water.. Or to call him.. I'll be right back..

**-WHEN ALLY'S BACK-**

I'm okay now. Calling Austin. Have to tell him. Have to. Have to.

(**Bold- Austin,** _Italics__- Ally)_

_Hey Austin.  
_

**Hey Ally. What's up?**_  
_

_I have something to tell you._

__**What is it?  
**

****_*sighs* You know CeCe Star?  
_

__**Yeah, what about her?  
**

****_I'm her._


	5. Chapter 5

**Austin's POV**

I'm totally stunned by what Ally tells me, I drop the phone. I hear her say "Austin? Austin?" and then she says "I'll see you later" and hangs up. Then I just fall on my bed and must eventually fall asleep, because the next thing I know I'm waking up with sunlight streaming through my bedroom window. There's a knock on my door.

"Austin?" It's my mom.

"Come in." I say, sitting up.

"Are you okay?" She says, sitting down on my bed.

"I'm fine. Ally called."

"What did she say?" My mom can be a pain, but... that's it.

"She told me she's- working on a new song for my next performance."

"Oh, where is it?" She asks.

"I don't know yet. She has to ask Trish." I explain.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'M FINE!" I rarely yell at my mom, but I'm kinda emotional right now.

"You should go see Ally" is all she says before she leaves. I then sit in my room, considering a trip to Ally's. I lay down and really, really resist the urge to cry. Yes, Austin Moon CAN cry. He just often chooses not to.

**Ally's POV**

I shouldn't have told him. He must have freaked out. He must hate me now. I hear a knock on my bedroom door, and, figuring it's Austin, just say "come in." I see shiny black boots, skinny jeans, and look up to see a girl with wavy blonde hair wearing a purple long sleeved top.

"Tess!" I jump up and hug my second-best friend. She squeezes me quickly before letting go, with an intense look in her eyes.

"Someone found out." She says. I sigh, and tell her about Austin. "What?!" She practically screams at me.

"He had to know, Tess!" I say. "I couldn't just leave him to have a crush on CeCe without him knowing it's actually me!"

"He had a crush on her?" She asks.

"Yes, he did! But he probably doesn't anymore. He knows its me." I sit down on my bed.

"Wait Ally. Do you have a crush on him?"

"Whaaaaaaat?" I say, clearly saying its true, that I do. Which I don't! Sigh...

"Whaaaaaaat do you mean?" She says.

I sigh again, flopping down on my bed.

"Ally, you can tell me anything, you know." I still don't respond.

"Ally, come on." I sit up and sigh.

"Okay. I like Austin. I've liked him ever since he thought I had a crush on him. I lied about Dallas that whole time. I really was writing about him."

"Oh Ally. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" She sits down on my bed and I grab my Austin Moon pillow I've had as long as I can remember, but it's usually turned around so you can't see his face whenever someone is supposed to come or is here. That's one reason I like people to knock.

"I wanted to keep it a secret. I didn't want him to know." She whips out her cell phone as I finish. "You text him, Trish, or Dez that I'll kill you."

"Chillax, my mom just texted me." She types something and puts her phone away.

"That better be just it." I glare at her. She pretends to be severely injured for my amusement. I roll my eyes and smile.

**Austin's POV**

I'm still at home. I'm not going to Ally's. I'm just too mad at her for keeping the secret so long. I get a text from someone and check my phone. It's from Tess, Ally's friend besides me Trish and Dez. The text says "I have to tell you something." I text her back "what is it?" A few minutes later, I get a response.

_I know something. Ally has a crush on you._ I am so stunned I drop my phone again. That kinda thing has happened a LOT lately. I call Dez.

"Austin? What's up?"

"You need to come over here, now." After I say that, there's a knock on my door. "Dez? That was fast."

"You're my best friend, of course it's fast!"

"Dez, this is serious!" I say.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Ally has a crush on me!" I say.

"Are you sure that's what she said?" He asks.

"Look!" I show him Tess's texts.

"Wow! Ally has a crush on you!"

"True chiz!" I say. Whoa, I sound a lot like that Sam girl from the internet.

"You just sounded a lot like Sam from the internet." He says. It's like he can read my mind!

"I'm calling her." I say. I do, and she picks up on the third ring.

(**Bold- Austin, **_Italics, Ally_)

_Hello?_

**Ally? Tess just texted me something.**

_What is it?_**  
**

***sighs* She said you have a crush on me.  
**

_WHAT?!_

**Is it true?**

_Whaaaaaaaaaaat?_**  
**

**I know that trick of yours.  
**

_Fine, it's true.  
_

And I then hang up really quick.

Author's Note- I don't normally do this, but I'm gonna this week. I'm going to try to update every weekend so it'll move faster. Review please! Love all continuing supporters!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Sorry this took so long! All the characters except Mr Dawson are 17. Well, duh! He can't be 17! And thanks for all the reviews on chapter 5! Check out my other fanfics if you want!**

**Ally's POV**

Austin's been ignoring me for a week. Ever since I told him I have a crush on him. I don't think it was the best idea. But I had to do it. He would have always thought of me as just a friend and his songwriter. Nothing more. And I want us to have more.

"Ally?" My dad knocks on my door. I've been in my room for the whole week, except for school, which I HAVE to go to. And at school, I've completely avoided Austin, Dez, and Tess. I'm never speaking to that girl again. She told me she wasn't telling Austin, and then she just HAD to text him.

"What?" I sniffle. He opens the door.

"Trish called." He says.

"She texted me too." I tell him. She's coming over to help me get over this, say, funk I'm in. "She's coming over in about 5 minutes."

"Okay, I'll leave you alone for awhile." He stands up. "Feel better soon, Ally."

"I'll try to." I smile. Trish comes in five minutes later, like she said she would.

"Ally!" She exclaims. I haven't seen her since yesterday at school. Which is like, forever if you're as down as I am.

"Hey Trish." I say.

"Can you explain exactly what happened?" She asks. I don't really wanna relive it, but it's my best friend. I explain the whole phone call. It has been burned permanently into my memory.

"Oh my God." She covers her mouth with a surprised look in her eyes.

"I knooooww." I close my eyes. "I can't stop thinking about it. Austin... He's everything to me. And apparently I'm nothing to him."

"You're not nothing to him." Trish says.

"How do you know?" I blurt out.

"Because he sometimes sits with us at lunch. You're never there anymore. He always talks about you. So much, his girlfriend Staci broke up with him." She explains.

"Staci? Staci Jones?" I ask. She's the most popular cheerleader at school and my mortal enemy.

"Yeah."

"Uggh." I groan.

"Oh, and she hates you too!" Trish says brightly.

"Good. So, where's Austin now?" I try to be subtle but I know I'm not.

"He's at his house. Why, do you wanna go see him?" Trish asks me.

"Kinda. I wanna tell him.. Something." I explain.

"Uh, I don't know if he'll talk to you, but he might."

"Okay, see you later." I stand up.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she gestures to my pyjamas.

"Right!" I shout out. I go to my closet and pull out my yellow shirt, flowered skirt, studded jean vest and high brown boots. I take high white socks out of my sock drawer. I quickly get dressed and grab my cell phone.

"What about your hair?" She calls.

"I'll brush it on the way!" I say, leaving my room and unlocking my car. I buckle my seatbelt and turn on the radio. A Billion Hits is on. I sing along, and after it's over, I'm at Austin's. Mr Moon lets me in right away, claiming Austin "was missing me" and "wanted to talk." Well if he wanted to talk, why didn't he come over? **I **came to **his **house. I knock on his bedroom door.

"Austin, it's Ally!"

"Just a second!" He yells. He comes and opens the door. I can't believe the condition he's in. Hair a ruffled mess, wearing pyjama bottoms and shirtless, bags forming under his eyes.

"You look like you haven't slept in a week!" I exclaim.

"I haven't. I've been thinking about our phone call. A lot." He sounds so sincere.

"I have, too. I've been worried."

"Worried?" He says it like it's a bad thing.

"Well, yeah! I thought our friendship was gone forever."

"It's not gone forever. During this week, I realized something." He says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I realized that I like you back."

**A/N- I've learned that cliffhangers are good ways to end chapters. In every single book I've ever read, at least one chapter was a cliffhanger. Oh, and I accidentally put some of the disclaimers in the summary, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna use "Fashion Is My Kryptonite" as a main song. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- for those who have asked, Ally/CeCe's real name is Ally. And Ally's secret part will come up again later.**

**Ally's POV**

"Really?" I ask, shocked. There's been so much shock in my life for the past couple weeks.

"Yeah, and our friendship isn't gone forever. In fact, I think we should have more than friendship." He smiles nervously.

"I've thought that too." I admit. "I love you, Austin. I want to date you." I'm seriously going down Tell The Truth Road today.

"I want to date you, too." He says. And then, suddenly, he grabs me and kisses me.

I've never felt anything like this. It's unexpected, and I think I'm feeling something for the first time.

I think I'm feeling love.

I wrap my arms around his neck, and after we let go, I rest my head on his shoulder. I hope this will be us for as long as we live.

"I want us to date. But all my fans..." Austin whispers.

"They'll be fine with it. They'll be happy for you. Sure, they'll still run after you at concerts, but they won't be like 'will you be my boyfriend?'" I tell him.

"Of course I'll be your boyfriend." He says sincerely. I'm speechless. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Ye- I mean, yes." I stutter. He smiles. "But what about Trish and Dez? What will they say?"

"Well, I don't know. I did tell Dez how I felt about you, and he told me just to tell you." Austin says.

"That's exactly what Trish said to me." I say.

"So do you think they'll be cool with it?" He asks.

"Maybe." I admit. I have no clue how Trish's brain works. I've never had the courage to look inside there.

"So.. Umm..." He says nervously.

"Uhhhh..." I say. "I, um, I, uh, was wondering if, uh, you wanted to, um, go to the Melody Diner?" I stutter.

"Ummmm, sure, I, uh, I guess." He answers. He walks toward his bed for some unknown reason, and he trips over a guitar that's on the floor. "Effing guitar!" He shouts. I giggle. He gets dressed and we head out.


	8. Chapter 8

**-AT THE DINER-**

**Ally's POV**

We walk in and see a new waitress there. Thank GOD it's not Cassidy.

"Looks like they got a new waitress." I say.

"Yeah." Austin says. He smiles. We sit down at our booth and look at the menus. He looks up from his.

"I'm so happy we're finally together." He says. I smile.

"Me too." I reply. He reaches over and pushes a strand of my hair behind my ear. I feel I'm blushing.

"You're so pretty when you blush." He says. I smile again. He smiles back. The waitress then comes by.

"Hi, guys. I'm your waitress, Johanna. What would you like?" she says.

"We're still looking." Austin tells her.

"Alright, I'll be back in about 5 to 10 minutes." Johanna says. She goes back to the counter.

"Anyway, let's get back to what we were saying." Austin says.

"Thank you." I say, smiling still.

"I love you, Ally." He says.

"I love you too." I say. We both lean over the table. Just as our lips touch, the radio blasts on. It's "CeCe's" song, Safe & Sound. It's such a sweet song. It's more of a me song than a CeCe song.

"You're also an amazing singer. You're everything." Austin says, smiling.

"Thank you so much. But I have stage fright." I say.

"Not exactly." He whispers.

"CeCe isn't me." I whisper back.

"But you're CeCe. If not for you, CeCe Star would not exist. It'd only be Ally Dawson. Shy, sweet, beautiful Ally Dawson."

"Thank you, Austin. But I can't live with it anymore." I say.

"Live with what?" He asks softly.

"Live with a secret. I have to tell the world."

**A/N- sorry its so short, the next one will be longer.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ally's POV**

"What?" Austin practically screams. Everyone in the diner stares at us. "Go back to your food!" He commands. He turns back to me.

"It needs to happen. I need to release my secret." I repeat.

"You can't!" He screeches.

"I have to! Austin, they have to know!" I whisperyell.

"People will be going after you and some will be hating you. I'm not letting you do it." He says.

"How do you know they'll be hating?" I ask.

"Didn't you see what happened with Miley?" He asks. I giggle. "I'm serious."

"It's funny that you're using her as a reference." I say, still laughing.

"Well, anyway, you can't tell the world your secret." he says seriously.

"I already made arrangements in my mind. My next concert is on The Helen Show. I'm gonna release it then, and perform my new song as myself." I say.

"What about your stage fright?"

"I've been CeCe for two years. I think I'm over my stage fright." I say.

"W-wait, you were CeCe Star since before I met you?" He asks.

"Hmm, let's see, how long has CeCe been around?" I ask sarcastically.

"Okay, I get it now." He says.

"Plans are made. I'm revealing it on The Helen Show. Would you like to come?"

"Sure." He agrees. We then leave the Melody Diner to plan my exposure.

A/N- I hope you liked it! Please review and read my Dear Dumb Diary story! Also, there will be a few more chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ally's POV**

"So, if you're going to release a secret-" Austin starts.

"What do you know about releasing secrets?" I ask.

"Nothing." He admits, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. He scratches the back of his neck, what he does when he doesn't know what to say. _Ha, _I think smugly. "What exactly are you planning to do?" He sits down beside me on the piano bench, and plays with the keys on the piano.

"I'm not positive yet. But I need to figure it out A-S-A-P. The concert's tomorrow night." I explain.

"Even though I've never exposed a secret, I have some ideas for what you could do." He says.

"I'm listening."

"Well, I'm thinking you could be in your interview and just pull of the wig. But make it fit into what's going on." He suggests.

"That's actually not a bad idea." I say thoughtfully.

"Really? Cuz I was kinda just winging it there." He admits.

"Yeah! I could use it. But I still wanna sing my song."

"Can I hear it?" He asks.

"Well, it's not quite done, but I can show you what I have so far." I say. He smiles and nods. I sing what I have. "And that's all I got so far."

"That's really good." Austin encourages.

"Thanks." I say, hugging him. He briefly hesitates, but hugs me back. When we break apart, he sits down to work with me on the song.

A/N- sorry that it's so short. The next will be longer. There are about two more chapters. Also, the reason I didn't place in the song is because I don't want you to know what it is yet. Plus I'm not quite sure yet of what it is.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- this is the chapter you guys have wanted! Probably! And remember, I did the disclaimer in the description.

**Ally's POV**

Austin drives me to The Helen Show set. When we show up, he and I run to my dressing room. I'm wearing a hoodie with the hood up, plus my favourite floral print dress.

"We're almost there!" Austin whispers. Then we see a security guard. Oh no.

"Austin.." I say. "Security guard." I whisper. He turns and his eyes widen. He guides me over by a wall and makes sure no one can see me. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"Put on your wig and take that hoodie off." He orders. I do, and he grabs the hoodie. He puts it on and pulls his backstage pass I got him through it. I pull my arm through his and we head to the dressing room.

"Well, now that that's done with, I need to get ready." I say. He agrees and sits on the comfy chair in the main area. I go into the dressing area/walk in closet. I look through the dresses I have in the closet and pick out a white short skirt, a pink sweetheart neckline top, and matching pink high heels (A/N- Someone had brought a bunch of "CeCe's" wardrobe to the set). I'm humming the song I'm going to sing on the show when I hear the door open. "Is there something wrong?" I call.

"Everything's fine!" He calls back. I answer and go back to getting ready.

**Austin's POV**

I'm listening to music on my phone, waiting for Ally, when the door slams open. "Who are you?" the man asks.

"I'm Al-CeCe's friend." I say.

"Okay, I guess. Tell CeCe she needs to be out in ten minutes." The man tells me, and he leaves the room. I wait thirty seconds after he left to tell Ally.

"Ally, you need to be out there in ten minutes!" I call.

"Okay!" she answers.

TEN MINUTES LATER

**Ally's POV**

"It's time." Austin says. We both go and wait for the show to start.

"Welcome, everyone, to The Helen Show!" Helen announces. "Today, we have a very, very special guest tonight. CeCe Star!" That's my cue. I go out on stage and sit on my seat.

"Hi, everyone!" I say, waving. She starts on the interview right away.

"So CeCe, who's your best friend?" She asks.

"Umm.. Austin Moon." I say.

"Austin Moon? Really?" She says it like it's a bad thing.

"Yes. Next question." I say quickly.

"Alright. Do you have any huge secrets?" I know this is the time.

"Yes."

"What is it?" she urges.

"I'm really Ally Dawson." I remove the blonde wig and shake my hair around my shoulders. Helen claps her hand over her mouth. "And I have a song for you." Austin starts the music.

"Na na na na na, na na

Take a look around

Who would have thought we'd all be here?

So let's mess around

Cause the future is unclear

We got nothing better to do

We're just trying to get through

Can you hear me?

Can you hear me?

Yeah

Let the music groove you

Let the melody move you

Feel the beat and just let go

Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you

Anywhere it wants to

When we're stuck and can't get free

No matter what, we'll still be singing

Come on, come on

Turn up the music

It's all we got

We're gonna use it

Come on, come on

Turn up the music

Yeah

All we have is now

Let's make the most of this

Come on break it out

So everyone can hear it

They don't have to understand

But we'll make them if we can

Do you hear me?

Are you with me?

Yeah

Let the music groove you

Let the melody move you

Feel the beat and just let go

Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you

Anywhere it wants to

When we're stuck and can't get free

No matter what, we'll still be singing

Come on, come on

Turn up the music

It's all we got

We're gonna use it

Come on, come on

Turn up the music

Yeah

Come on, come on

Turn up the music

It's all we got

We're gonna use it

Come on, come on

Turn up the music

Let the music groove you

Let the melody move you

Feel the beat and just let go

Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you

Anywhere it wants to

When we're stuck and can't get free

No matter what, we'll still be singing

Come on, come on

Turn up the music

It's all we got

We're gonna use it

Feel the beat and just let go

Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you

Anywhere it wants to

Come on, come on

Turn up the music

Yeah"

"Well, that was wonderful! Thank you for that!" Helen says enthusiastically. "And thank you for telling us the truth." Everyone claps for me, including Austin backstage. I smile at him. My secret is out. And people are embracing it.

It feels good.

A/N- did you like it? Review it up!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- do you know what song I used in the last chapter? OoOoooOooO.. This story hasn't got long left:( this is the second to last chapter.

**Ally's POV**

"So how did the world react?" Trish asks me.

"Super good. They didn't even bat an eye at it." I tell her.

"Wow." She says. She reaches for her drink. Austin, Trish, Dez and I are having a get-together at Trish's place.

"Ally, when did you get over your stage fright?" Dez asks.

"A couple years ago, when I was 16." I tell him. Dez was mad that I didn't tell him earlier, but we're cool again now. Austin leans towards me.

"It must have been nice to be the most famous teenager in the world." Austin whispers.

"Next to you." I whisper back.

"It would've been fun to have an act together."

"Yeah." I respond. He kisses me softly, and I kiss back. Trish makes a noise like "aww," and when Austin and I break away, I smile at Trish. She smiles back. I'm so happy Austin's my boyfriend.

And Trish has a boyfriend too! His name is Justin, and he's perfect for Trish. He's somewhat violent, but only to people who try to hurt Trish, Austin, Dez, me, or his little sister, Jamiee. Basically, he's an awesome guy. Not as awesome as my Aussy-Boo, but awesome all the same.

Life is amazing. I hope it'll never change.

**POV-less**

So, Ally never got hate. Everyone accepted her for who she was. Mainly because she was associated with Austin, and if hate rained on her, Austin would no longer have the will to perform. So their lives turned out perfect. Eventually, a couple years later, Austin and Ally got married. They had a beautiful baby girl, who they named Ashlynn Isabelle Moon.

Everything was fine. Just the way everyone liked it.

A/N- I hope you liked my story! I'm making lots more, so just watch out for them!


	13. Author's Note

**Hey guys.**

**As you well know, I haven't been updating much lately. And the reason for that is I've been super super busy. I'm sorry about that.**

**Today, I got to thinking about what my life has become, and I've realized I haven't been very social. So I've decided I'm going to be off FanFiction for about a week or two. I'll still read and review, but I won't be updating. I hope you guys understand.**

**I've also been hoping to talk to this guy I like. If you girls out there have any advice, I could really use some.**

**But back to serious matters.**

**I know you love my writing, and I'm sorry it'll be off for awhile.**

**I'll still PM you guys, too. I just really really hope you guys understand.**


End file.
